Back From New York
by CuteCarly
Summary: PG13 for later chapters! Carly comes to Oklahoma from New York and she meets an old friend. She needs his help becuz she has gotten into some trouble! R/R
1. Meeting Dally

            ~Disclaimer~ I only own Carly(Carly is me!) and any other character that I add later on. But all the names that you recognize belong to S.E. Hinton!

            I yawned as I listened to the history teacher go on and on about nothing. Damn, this was getting boring and this was my first day here. I had just moved to Tulsa, Oklahoma from New York. I moved here, because my parents had just died, they got stabbed to death. Anyway I came to live with my grandmother.

            I thought lunch time would never get here, but when it did I wasn't very hungry. I decided to just take a little drive. When I went out to my car four guys were sitting on the hood of it and whistling at me. "Get off my car," I said sharply.

            One of them, the one with the rusty colored sideburns, started to make catcalls at me and the other three were just sitting there looking me up and down. "Look, I'm having a bad day and a boring one, now will you get off my car!" They were starting to make me mad.

            "OK, come on guys," The dark haired guy, who looked like one of the youngest, said. The oldest looking two didn't move but the younger two did.

            "Look y'all can come with my if you'd like, but will just get off my car!" I stared at them coolly while playing with my light brown hair.

            "Where ya goin?" 

            "I don't know, are you coming or what?"  All four of them hopped in my car and then I got in. I didn't know where I was going but apparently these boys were coming with me. "So who are you guys exactly?" I asked curiously. They weren't dressed so nice, they all had blue jeans and T-shirts on with some sort of a jacket. Then again I don't think I was dressed so nice either, I was wearing a red mini skirt and a short brown shirt with a pair of leather boots.

            "The F.B.I. of course!" The guy who had been making catcalls at me said. I glared at him, what did he think I was? Stupid. "No, alright, I'm Two-Bit Mathews. Trust me, you won't forget me." He pointed to the guy next to him. "And that's Steve Randle." Then he pointed to the other two boys in the back. "Thats Ponyboy Curtis and thats Johnny Cade. But just who are you?"

            "I'm Carly," I said, my New York accent coming through a little. "Hey," I smiled a little. "You guys wanna cut school, I don't feel like going back, besides it'll be over in a couple hours?" 

            Two-Bit shrugged and looked at the others. "Might as well," Ponyboy said. "Lets go to Tim's, Dally's over there." Johnny spoke up.

            "Ok, I'm gonna let you take the wheel, cause I dunno where I'm going." I looked at Steve and he grinned then switched places with me. A couple minutes later we pulled up a long rickety drive way and finally reached a house that looked a couple years old. The house had white washed wood walls, and very tall weeds around it. A couple of the windows were broken and the porch had dust all over it. 

            "I s'pose this is Tim's?" I asked bewildered. "It's kinda well...trashy." I wasn't one to beat around the bush, I speak my mind and when I have an opinion I say what it is. They all looked at me. "Ok, lets forget I said that," I muttered.

            Nobody even knocked on Tim's door. They just went right on in, so I followed behind them. "Hey what'd the guys bring in this time?" a guy who Two-Bit had called Tim looked me up and down, circling me. He tried to grab my waist but I backed away.

            "Don't touch me," I growled.

            "Heh, saucy, just the way I like em'!" He grinned and just then a guy with almost white hair walked in the room and looked at me for a moment. I locked eyes with him and for a moment it seemed like we were in a daze. In my opinion he was the most gorgeous guy ever.

            "Dally!" I screamed and ran to him not caring that my New York accent was coming through. He looked at me for a moment and then picked me up. "Well, look what Two- Bit brought me this time!" He kissed my cheek.

            "Carly!?" He sat down on the couch and lit up a cigarette. Then I sat down next to him. "What are you doing here? Do you live here now?" I nodded my head.

            "How do you guys know each other?" Steve asked suddenly.

            I kinda giggled a bit and Dally let out a snort of laughter. "We met in jail and had a one night stand. I remember that time more then  any other time I spent in jail. I remembered thinking, wow, looks like this year in jails gonna be fun cause i have myself guy!" I said.

            Damn, these guys were curious, "What'd you do to get in jail?" Ponyboy wondered. I didn't want to tell them. The only people who knew why I was in jail were Dally and the cops back in New York. Since I didn't want to tell him I flipped him a remark that I only flip people when I'm pissed off at them.

            "Hey, lets go see what Sodapop and Darry are up to!" Tim solemly suggested. Hmm..who are Sodapop and Darry, I wondered.

            "Dally," I said as we were going to Ponyboy's house. "When you left, something happened. I, well, I tried to kill myself, and" I looked up and Two-Bit was looking back at me and Dally. "I'll tell you later." I didn't want anyone else to hear what I was about to tell him.

A/N~ Well, what do you think? Good, Bad, what? I want atleast 3 reviews before I continue on this story. Any1 have any ideas of what should happen next


	2. Trouble

*hapter 2! Finally...not that many people were waiting for it..! Anyway I only own Carly. Yeah Im done now. I'm gonna write the story.*

            We pulled up to a small house with a chain link fence around it. I assumed that it was where Darry and Sodapop were since Tim suggested that we go see them. I followed Dally out of the car and he kept glancing over at me, probably wondering what I tried to tell him but didn't because Two-Bit was listening. "Hey Dar! Soda!" Two-Bit yelled as we walked in the house.

            A couple minutes later a guy with light brown hair came bounding in the room holding his shoes. "Hiya buddy!" He threw one of his shoes at Steve and the other one at Two-Bit. Hmm..I thought, this guy is pretty cute.

            "Hey, Soda. Where's Darry?" Ponyboy piped up.

            "Work."

            "Soda! Look what Dally brought? Well actually I found her but she knows Dallas." Two-Bit was starting to get on my nerves.

            "You did not findme. You were sitting on the hood of my car." I smirked at Two-Bit and he acted like I broke his heart, for as he fell down with his hand on his forehead and a pouty look on his face.

            "Hey." Soda looked at me, his head tilted to oneside. "I'm Sodapop Curtis." He stuck his hand out for me to shake and I did. 

            "Hi Sodapop, I'm Carly."

            "Ok, now that the formal introductions are done me and Carly are going to go." Dally glared at everyone.

            "But I don't want to go," I repeatedly insisted but Dally kept saying that we had too so I finally gave in.

            "Bye guys." Me and Dally walked out the door with his arm around my waist.

            "So," He said. "What the hell were you trying to tell me back there when stupid Two-Bit butted in?" He took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it.

            I shrugged. "Well, I tryed to kill myself." He looked at me, amused, as if he didn't care.

            "Go on. I knew that."

            "The cops are after me." I took his cigarette away from him and threw it on the ground then I proceeded to step on it. He didn't looked shocked, he just got another cigarette and lit it.

            "What'd you do now Carly?"

            "Oh nothing, the usual, ya know, jumped people, stole stuff, drag raced got drunk, oh and i killed someone."

            "What? Good for you."

            "Yeah. I'm a real criminal now."

            He smirked at me and laughed "Who'd you kill?"

            "Oh no one really. Just a guy who tryed to rape me. I got sent to jail for that and then this guy at the jail helped me escape and when I got out I found out that my parents had been stabbed to death. So I took a train here to live with my grandmother. Hopefully the cops won't find me." I was breathing heavy now but Dally was as calm as ever. He was just walking beside me, a slight smirk on his face and a cigarette in his mouth.

            "You didn't come to the right place if you don't want to be picked up by the cops. Us greasers get it worse then anyone." I shrugged. I knew the whole story behind the greaser Soc thing. Dally had mentioned it to me when I had talked to him on the phone before. He picked up a rock and threw it at the windshield of a corvette. I looked around and noticed that we had somehow traveled out of the East Side and into the West Side.

            "Hey Greaser! What do you think you're doing?" Both me and Dally turned around, startled to hear a rough voice come from behind us. I groaned when I saw that it was a Soc, actually six Socs.

            "Hey assholes. What do you guys want?" Dally smirked and threw his cigarette to the ground. He then grounded it under his foot. I just stood there looking at the Socs. They were looking me up and down. When Dally noticed this, he said, "Hey get your own girl, you know, pick up your own kind." One of the Socs laughed and staggered toward me. 

            It seemed to me that they were drunk, but it was only the middle of the day, why would they be drunk so early? And shouldn't they be in school? The Socs quickly surrounded us and I was hoping that Dally had a blade because we were out numbered. "Dally," I muttered, inching closer and closer to him. "Do you have a blade?" He glanced at me and shook his head no.

            "I busted it this morning." Oh great.

            When Dally turned around to start looking for a pop bottle or anything one Soc punched him right in the jaw and they started fighting. While they were doing that three of the Socs grabbed me. I started kicking and screaming, trying to get away, but it was no good. They were strong. 

            They took me down an alley and the next thing I knew they were trying to pull my skirt and my shirt off. "Dally! Two-Bit! Anyone!" I yelled for anyone's help as I realized they were going to rape me. "Where the hell are you Dallas Winston!?" I screamed as one Soc pulled my shirt off. 

            I figured Dally was still fighting a Soc but I wasn't sure. Maybe, if I was lucky, he would notice that I was gone and give up fighting the Soc to look for me. "Hey! Get off her!" I heard a voice as if from a mile away. I tried to see who it was but couldn't because a Soc was laying on me.

            One by one the Socs left me laying there aching and smarting. "Hey honey, you ok?" I looked up at the person who was now standing above me. It was Sodapop and Steve was standing behind him. I had figured out that they had somehow got the Socs away from me.

            Soda helped me up off the ground. "Thanks, they were gonna rape me." I looked over at Steve and back to Soda. Both of their mouths were hanging wide open and for the first time I noticed that my shirt was still off. I laughed in spite of myself. "Take a picture, it'll last way longer!" Then I grabbed my shirt  and put it on.

            "Uhh," Soda said scratching his chin. "What were you doing out here by yourself?"

            "I was with Dallas and he threw a rock at some Socs car window. Then six of them surrounded us and Dally started fighting. While he was fighting three of 'em dragged me over here." I blinked gingerly. "What were you guys doin on the West Side anyway? Are you guys' Socs undercover or somethin?" I laughed.

            "Nope. Ole' Stevie here was just lookin for some trouble." Soda pointed his thumb in Steve's direction.

            "Oh. Did you guys see Dally?" I was worried about Dally, because he was fighting with no weapons against three Socs who could have god knows what kind of weapons. They could have blades, pipes, anything.

            "No." Steve looked at me. "Did he have a blade or any kind of weapon?" I shook my head no.

            Then we all took off at a dead run. Dally with no weapon against drunk Socs who could have blades was not a good combination

~End of chapter 2~

A/N~ Tell me what you think! Review please! Flames are acceptable but please tell me what I could do better if you flame me. Anyone have any ideas on what should happen next? Tell me if you do! Also should this be a Carly/Dally fic or a Carly/Soda fic or a Carly/Two-Bit fic!? Anyway I want atleast 3 reviews before I continue so if you wanna find out what happens next REVIEW!!


	3. The Hospital

            ~Chapter 3~ Finally! People reviewed my story! Yay!! You guys are so awesome! I luv ya!!! Anyway this is chapter 3( as if you didn't know! ) Thanks to Sodasgurl for giving me the idea for this chap! O yea, in my last chap I forgot to put that I didn't own anyone except Carly so don't sue me. Actually if you sued me all you'd get would be an apartment, a notebook of stories, and other useless junk! You don't want useless stuff do you? As always Im babbling so on with the story! Bye!

            "Hey! Look!" Soda pointed straight ahead. When I saw what it was I almost fainted. Dally was laying in the middle of the three Socs and he had blood running down the side of his face.

            "Dally!" I screamed and the Socs looked at me, Soda and Steve running toward them. They stepped away from Dally who was now mumbling something that I couldn't hear. "Dally!" I said again and gave Soda and Steve a nervous glance.

            "Take care of Dal' we'll take care of those asses." Steve pointed to the Socs and within a minute Soda, Steve and the Socs became a blur to me as they were fighting each other. The only thing I was worried about was Dally.

            "Dally," I said quietly and kneeled down beside him. Gently lifting his head and putting it in my lap I sighed. Dally was unconcious now. He had passed out. "Damnit Dally," I cursed to myself. "Now we're gonna have ta take you to the damn hospital! You know I hate hospitals!"

            I looked up at Sodapop and Steve who were now standing above me. Soda had a bruise on his jaw and Steve had blood coming out of a deep cut on his hand. "You guys ok?" I noticed that they had fought the Socs off.

            Soda nodded. "Hurts like hell but I think we'll live." He grinned. I found it funny that in even times like Dally being unconcious and Steve having a bloody hand that Sodapop could grin. "How's Dally?"

            "He's unconcious," I paused. "I think anyway…we need to get him to a hospital." I shuddered. "I hate hospitals." 

            Soda put his arm around my shoulders, "Don't worry you don't have to come if you don't want too. You can go back to your Grandma's."  I looked at him, gratefully for him and Steve being there.

            "No. Its ok. I'll go to the hospital. But just how are we gonna get there?" Steve smirked and I had no clue what he was thinking. "Uh oh. Steve what are you thinking?" He motioned for me to follow him.

            "What are you crazy?!" I yelped as Steve started hot wiring a car. Actually it was a beat up truck but it was the only car…or truck that was there. I guess that's how we planned to get to the hospital.

            A few minutes later me, Soda, and Steve drug Dally to the truck and put him in the back. I sat in the back with him. "Don't worry Dallas, it'll be ok!" I stroked his head gently. Soda and Steve kept glancing back at me and Dally; I guess to see if everything was alright. "Dally, please be ok." I begged him. I knew I was trying to convince myself that it would be ok more then I was trying to convince him that it would be ok.

            "Hey. What the hell happened?" Dally glanced up at me and I was glad he was not unconcious anymore. He touched his head with his right hand and cursed. "Damnit. This hurts like hell. Why am I laying back here?"

            "Those Socs, they beat you up pretty bad. We're taking you to the hospital and I know you don't like the hospital but deal with it. I don't like it either but I'm goin," I quickly added,"I'm goin for you."

            He tried to sit up but quickly layed back down. I looked at his brown t-shirt and noticed for the first time that it had cuts and tears on the side of it. Then I noticed that blood was running through it. "You ain't takin me the the damn hospital. No way. I ain't goin." He cursed some more.

            "Dallas Winston! You are goin to the hospital and not another word about it." I felt his side and the minute I touched it my hand was covered in blood. "Huh!" I gasped and wiped the blood on my light blue jeans and my short blue turtleneck sweater. He looked at me and smirked. "Did they pull a blade on you?"

            He nodded his head. "Yeah, those dirty bastards…." He went on and on to call the Socs anything he could think of.

            We pulled in to the emergency section of the hospital and slowly I helped Dally out of the truck. I slung my arm around his waist, because I wasn't tall enough to reach his shoulders, to steady him as we ran in the hospital door. Some people yelled at us and cursed us out because we were pushing them out of the way. We were kinda in a hurry to get to a doctor.

            When we ran in to a receptionist Soda started telling her what happened and asked if Dally could skip all the paper work. The receptionist looked hesitant but finally she said ok and one of those stupid little rolling stretchers came rolling out of the hallway. Dally got on, only because of the doctors instructions, he was grumbling and cursing all the way until they took him back where I couldn't hear him anymore. "Y'all have to wait out here." Some young nurse told us so we sat impatiently in the waiting room.

            "I'll go call Darry and everyone else and tell 'em what happened," Steve said while wrapping tape, that the doctor had given him, around his hand where it was bleeding. Then he walked down the hall to find a phone.

            I glanced over at Sodapop who was sitting next to me. He was tapping his foot, on the hard gray linoleum floor, impatiently. I stared at him for a couple of minutes. In the minutes that I stared at him he did nine different things. He tapped his foot, whistled, talked to some people that walked by, looked at the television, played with his shoe, popped his fingers, stared mindlessly at nothing, cracked some joke about the nurse's shoes, and ran a hand through his hair. "Wow," I said suddenly out of the blue.

            He looked at me and blinked. "Whats so wow?" 

            "Nothing. Its just," I laughed and looked over at him. He cocked his eyebrow and grinned. " I was looking at you for about five minutes and you did nine different things. You must get bored really easy."

            "Yep. That's the truth!" He playfully punched my shoulder and I smiled.

            "Thanks Soda." 

            "For what?"

            "For you know. Being there to help me when the Socs well you know and for helping me with Dally and all. I don't know what I would have done without you and Steve. Especially you." Then  I leaned over to him and kissed him.

            He kissed me back and then pulled away and grinned. "Nah…don't thank me! It was nothing!"

            "Oh. But it was something. How ever can I repay you?" I smiled at him.

            He thought for a moment. "You can take me out to dinner tomorrow night." He grinned and laughed, knowing that I'd say yes.

            "Ok. I'll pick you up and five!" Then I started thinking about Dally. Would he mind if I went out with Sodapop? I mean afterall I did have a one-night stand with him. I sat there a couple minutes in silence and so did he.

            Well apparently neither one of us could sit still very long because before I knew it I was practically on top of him,making out with him. "Sodapop Curtis!" I heard someone yell Soda's name and I turned around. There, standing in the doorway was a tall broad-shouldered guy that I hadn't met yet. "You get that girl off you now." He glared at me with icy cold eyes. He looked pretty mad. I quickly pulled away from Soda.

A/N~ What do you think so far? Good? Bad? Review!! I want 3 more reviews before I continue!! 


	4. But Darry

                ~Chapter 4~ I didn't get 3 reviews yet on chapter 3 but oh well. And I changed my thingy now. Before I had only people who are logged in could review but now I changed it to eveyone can review! YAY!! Anyway I don't own anyone but Carly. Im done with babbling now! On with the story.

(****Soda's POV****)

I glanced at Carly and she looked disappointed that we stopped kissing, then again she was the one who pulled away not me. I looked to Darry who was standing in front of me. He looked pissed. Of course Steve picked that minute to return. "Hey Sodapop. I got us…" He stopped when he saw that Darry was mad. Gee, I was wondering what had taken Steve so long to call Darry, he had went to the cafeteria and got hamburgers.

"Soda," Darry looked at me a minute and sighed. Two-Bit, Johnny, and Ponyboy came running through the door at that time. Two-Bit and Ponyboy were arguing about something. I'm not sure what, but they stopped when they saw Darry.

"Hey, whats goin on?" Ponyboy looked to me and back to Darry.

"Oh. Nothing, he just caught me and Sodapop making out." Carly pointed to Darry and smiled a little.

"Sodapop come with me now." Darry commanded me to follow him.

"But Darry, we have to wait and see if Dallas is ok!" I protested and Darry just gave me one of his looks that said, "You better listen to me Sodapop." "Fine," I muttered and followed him. We wound up out in the parking lot.

"Sodapop Curtis! I don't want to ever see you making out in a public place like that again! And Ponyboy told me about that girl, she's trouble! She's been in jail a lot before, Dally talked about her several times and said she was trouble! I want you to stay away from her." Darry was making me so mad that I wanted to punch him, but I wouldn't dare take a swing at my brother. Especially not Darry, he was all muscles. He looked at me, "Understood?"

"No." I said quietly. He looked  a little taken back. Usually I didn't give him trouble. It was usually Ponyboy. I didn't glance at him and started walking back toward the hospital.

I felt a strong hand grab my arm. "What was that?"

"No." I said that louder then I'd meant too and it came out like a yell. Then I took off toward the hospital entrance. He couldn't yell at me inside. There were sick people inside and yelling was strictly prohibited!

When I got inside Carly was talking to the doctor. "So," I said walking up to her and putting my arm around her waist. "Is he ok?" The doctor looked at me and frowned for as I was butting in on his conversation with Carly.

She smiled at me and nodded her head. "He's going to be fine. He can go home tomorrow. The doctor said we should all leave for today. Umm..what happened with that guy?"

I grinned. "Nothin to worry about. That's just Darry, my brother. Well, since we should leave I'm gonna go. I'll call you tomorrow and don't forget to pick me up at five for dinner!" I saw Darry coming in the hospital and that's when I decided to beat it out of there.

I went all the way around the hospital and out the back exit. Then I headed for Darry's truck and started it. I drove it home. And of course I beat Darry and Ponyboy home 'cause they didn't have anyway to get home except bumming a ride with Steve in the truck he hot wired. Chances are Darry spent a while looking for his truck.

I flopped down on the couch and turned the TV on. I watched TV for a while but then I got bored so I decided that I'd call Carly. The minute I picked up the phone to dial her number I heard a car door slam and then the door opened. "Sodapop! Get off the phone now." Darry didn't wait for my answer he came over to me and ripped the phone out of my grip. I grinned at him.

"Why so mad?" Ponyboy figured we were going to start arguing or something so he went out to the porch.

"Why am I mad? Why am I mad? Why the hell am I mad!?" He sounded angrier then he had before. "Well, why don't I let the genius Sodapop Curtis figure it out."

"But Darry," I protested. "You know I ain't no genius!"

"You know damn well why I'm mad though!" He was fuming. 

"Why?" I asked innocently eventhough I knew exactly why he was mad.

"First you don't do what I say. You're lying to me now and you took my damn truck! And second of all I don't want you seeing that Carly again! See you made out with her once and look you're already back talkin me!"

"Damnit Darry!" I stood up and slammed my hand on the table. "I can see her if I want too! She don't have anything to do with the fact that I back talked you! I took your truck 'cause I needed a way to get home!"

Ok..thats all I can think of right now. What do you think? More? Review!! I want more reviews before I continue! Anyone got any ideas? Sorry for this one bein so short.


	5. Two-Bit to the rescue...but not for long

                Chapter 5~ Heres chapter 5! Yay! I don't own anyone but Carly. Ok…oh yeah..this is still in Soda's POV!

            Darry looked at me like I had commited a crime. I just looked at him a minute  and then stormed off to mine and Pony's room. Slamming the door I flopped on the bed, waiting for something, anything to happen to make the day better. "Sodapop!" I didn't move. I knew Darry was calling for me but I didn't move. I just lay there like a bump on a log.

            "Sodapop Patrick Curtis!" The door swung open and I looked at Darry. Oh goody, wasn't this going to make the day better! I rolled over on my stomach and didn't plan to listen to anything that he said. But he didn't say anything. All he did was come up to me and he pushed me over and then he hauled me up and dragged me into the living room.

            "Darry! Let go of me!" I tried to wiggle out of his grip but it didn't work.

            "Sit." He said that very stern like and motioned for me to sit down on the couch. I hesitated but then decided I would.

            "Can we talk about this later?" I looked at him, hopeless. "Please." I didn't want to deal with anything right then.

            "No." Just then Two-Bit and Pony walked in the door. I looked at them and grinned. I didn't think Darry would say anything to me in front of them. Maybe in front of Pony but not Two-Bit. "Consider yourself saved." He glared at me.

            I jumped up. "Thanks Two-Bit!" He cocked his eyebrow as if to say "are you nuts?" I knew that Darry wasn't done with me but as far as I was concerned I was good for now, because Two-Bit wouldn't leave for a while. I glanced at Darry and he was still glaring at me.

            "Guys, whats goin on?" Two-Bit wondered when he saw Darry's glare. Nobody answered. "Ok then, I'm just gonna go catch some action, may be get drunk. See ya!" He started to leave.

            "No! Two-Bit you can't go! I..uh..I uh want to play poker and uh..Mickey Mouse is on!"I glanced at the T.V. and noticed that Mickey Mouse really was on and then I laughed to myself.

            Two-Bit looked suspicious but said ok and flopped down on the couch. "Chocolate cake anyone?" I asked, going to the refrigerator and grabbing a whole cake. Two-Bit and Pony both took big slices. For about three or four hours we sat there watching T.V. and fooling around all the while Darry was looking at me like I was gonna run outta the house if he didn't.

            "Ok, now I am gonna go get drunk! See ya tomorrow!" I didn't try to get Two-Bit to stay this time 'cause I figured eventually I was gonna hafta deal with Darry whether I wanted to or not. I waved bye to Two-Bit and then Pony went to bed. I tried to sneak in the bedroom unnoticed by Darry but it didn't work.

            "Now we are gonna talk Soda." I groaned but sat down on the couch and put my feet up on the table. I might as well be comfortable while I'm getting chewed out.

            "What?" I grumbled when he was staring at me.

            "I don't want you to see Carly again. I don't want you to call her either." He looked at the floor and back to me. "That girl is trouble. She's Dallas's type. Not yours. And why the hell did you start doing that in public?"

            "Darry!" I said frustrated again. "You can't stop me from seeing Carly! Or calling her. You don't even know her so how can you judge her? And omigod all we was doing was kissing."

            "I don't care. You better listen to me Sodapop Curtis. If I catch you with her you will be in deep trouble."

            "But…." Darry cut me off.

            "No ifs,ands, or buts about it! You listen to me! And don't you back talk me!"

            "Darry! I ain't back talkin you! Damnit!"

            Darry just stood there for a minute and then said, "Whatever. Just don't see her or call her again." Then he didn't say anything for awhile so I went into mine and Pony's room and layed down next to Pony.

            "Soda?" Ponyboy suddenly asked me.

            "Yeah?"

            "What are you and Darry fighting about?" He seemed concerned.

            "Nothin. Don't worry about it. Go to sleep." He didn't say another word and in a couple of minutes I was greeted with the slow breaths of Ponyboy.

            Darry couldn't stop me from seeing Carly. Somehow I would see her. I looked at the clock. It was ten minutes past midnight. After a while of just laying there not being able to sleep I snuck in the living room and saw that Darry was asleep.

            I quickly picked up the phone and dialed Carly's number. "Carly?" I whispered into the phone.

            "Hey, Sodapop?" She sounded surprised to hear from me and I remembered that it was after midnight.

            "Yeah. Sorry for calling you so late. How 'bout I pick you up tomorrow at five and we can go to the Dingo and then for supper?"

            "Ok." She said.

            "Anyway, I gotta go. See ya. Bye." I hung up the phone. See, Darry couldn't stop me from seeing Carly.

A/N~End of Chapter 5! I know I'm mean to leave you guys hanging!! Review if you want more!!


End file.
